


Распевая в старых барах

by littledoctor, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Тони трахает Стива так, словно в его распоряжении все время мира. Баки понимает. Он уже неплохо выучил, кто такой Тони Старк.





	Распевая в старых барах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [singing in the old bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316543) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



Тони трахает Стива так, словно в его распоряжении все время мира. Баки понимает. Он уже неплохо выучил, что из себя представляет Тони Старк: Тони не тот, кого можно поторопить, Тони никогда не играл по чужим правилам, и его никто не учил делиться. Но это не страшно. Баки готов ждать. Теперь он это умеет.

Баки расставляет ноги шире, слегка сползая в кресле. От рубашки он избавился давно: даже в такой, совсем тонкой, было слишком жарко, но штаны пока на нем, и сейчас он сидит, положа руку на живот и поглаживая пальцами ремень. Баки не торопится, только устраивается поудобнее, не позволяя руке скользнуть ниже, и из-под полуприкрытых век жадно следит за тем, что происходит на кровати. Это не сложно. Ничто другое в этой комнате — да и во всем мире — не заставило бы его перевести взгляд. Ни на что другое он не променял бы это зрелище.

Стив растянулся на кровати, широко расставив ноги, голый и весь взмокший, и за все деньги мира Баки не согласился бы отвернуться. Стив комкает в руках простыню, выгибается, запрокидывает голову и вскрикивает на каждом толчке: Тони трахает его глубоко, не спеша и с такой силой, что изголовье бьется о стену. С каждым глухим ударом Баки крепче вцепляется в подлокотник. Материал под пальцами гладкий, дорогой, его так и тянет испортить. Баки дышит так тяжело, будто это он сейчас трахает Стива, прямо отсюда,со своего места, хватает ртом воздух, с дрожью выдыхает, но его все равно едва слышно за стонами Стива и охами Тони.

— Господи, Стив, — хрипит тот. Стив обхватывает его ногами за талию, притягивает еще ближе, а Тони берет его под бедро, задирая ему одну ногу выше и входя еще глубже.

— Ох как… Боже… — ахает Стив, и Баки прикусывает губу, чтобы ничего не сказать.

— Да, — низко отвечает Тони. Баки впервые слышит его таким. Со своего места ему прекрасно видно, как движутся под кожей его мышцы, как блестит от пота кожа на лопатках, как поджимается задница при каждом толчке; наверное, на ощупь она упругая и горячая, совсем как Стив внутри. От слуха Баки не ускользает ни влажное хлюпанье, ни скрип матраса, ни шлепки плоти о плоть, когда Тони ускоряется. Значит, и его самоконтроль тает; вся эта холеная сдержанность исчезает без следа, и теперь Тони трахается как любой обычный человек — жарко и отчаянно.

У Баки стоит так, что член больно упирается в молнию. Дальше терпеть нет сил. Он прикусывает губу, скользит ладонью вниз по животу, и даже от собственных прикосновений его пробирает дрожь. Баки расстегивает джинсы, распускает молнию, снимая давление, и переводит дыхание. Яростное желание дотронуться до себя слегка отступает.

Несмотря на то, что Тони наверняка сам на грани оргазма, несмотря на то, как сжимает его собой распростертый под ним Стив, как царапает короткими ногтями руки Тони, которыми он упирается в кровать по обе стороны от него, Тони умудряется услышать. Он поворачивается к Баки — взмокшие волосы прилипли ко лбу, лицо раскраснелось, темные глаза горят — и говорит:

— Не терпится, Барнс?

Баки не терпится — достать уже член, коснуться себя, нависнуть над Стивом, провести ладонями по каждому сантиметру его кожи, вновь открывая для себя тело, которое он знал наизусть когда-то много лет назад. Он задирает подбородок:

— Кончать собираешься, Старк?

Стив на кровати беспомощно стонет.

— Тони, — тянет он глубоко и жалобно. Баки представить не мог, что еще услышит когда-нибудь что-то подобное. Этот отчаянный всхлип куда больше подходит тому маленькому телу и узким бедрам, чем мощным широким плечам и силе, прячущейся в тяжелых мышцах. — Тони, мне нужно, Господи, я… Тони, Баки… — Тони падает на локти, целует его, и даже на расстоянии Баки видно, насколько поцелуй выходит мокрым, неловким, грязным, будто Тони больше хочет его заткнуть, чем поцеловать, или просто пытается стать еще ближе, впечатывая Стива в кровать. Влажно блестят языки, белеет кромка зубов.

— Стив, — зовет Баки, и то, насколько охрип собственный голос, удивило бы его, если бы он не ощущал так отчетливо пульсирующую во всем теле нужду, желание, горячей лавой текущее по венам. — Дотронься до себя.

Стив на мгновение сильнее стискивает простыню, стонет Тони в рот. Потом просовывает одну руку между их телами; дальше Баки не разглядеть, но этот низкий вздох и гортанный стон облегчения он не спутает ни с чем — так Стив звучит, когда его рука быстро движется по члену. Баки без проблем может дорисовать картину: налитый кровью член, скользкая головка, тесно обхватывающие его пальцы, вздувающиеся при каждом движении мышцы на руке. Он с удовольствием посмотрел бы на это вживую, но и то, что видит перед собой сейчас — Тони хватает Стива за бедра и начинает вколачивается в него так, будто готов сорваться в любой момент, широко распахнув рот и тяжело и резко дыша — тоже достойная замена.

Баки, может, и не всегда видно его лицо, но он и так прекрасно знает, что тот сейчас чувствует, как жарко сжимается на нем сейчас Стив.

— Стив, — стонет Тони, и Баки обжигает волной похоти: Тони вынимает и стягивает презерватив как раз в тот момент, когда Стив выгибается на кровати дугой и изливается в собственный кулак. Стив кончает почти беззвучно, он всегда был самым тихим из всех, кого Баки знал, всегда гораздо громче на разогреве, чем в развязке, зато Тони матерится от души, дергает рукой по члену, раз, другой, и покрывает живот и грудь Стива брызгами семени. Это знак, понимает Баки, Тони клеймит свое, но Стив, распростертый под ним, не возражает. 

Стив весь покрыт потом и спермой, своей и Тони, Стив затрахан до беспамятства, но Баки в жизни не видел ничего более возбуждающего. Тони валится рядом с ним на матрас, и Стив почти рассеянно гладит себя по опадающему члену, размазывая сперму и пачкая себя еще больше. Тогда, много лет назад, они быстро поняли, что восстанавливается он настолько же нечеловечески быстро, как делает все остальное. 

Баки облизывается. Даже сейчас, сидя в кресле, ему тяжело дышать, а когда он поднимается на ноги, то на пару секунд замирает, не уверенный, что не рухнет на пол. Глядя на Тони, Баки идет к кровати, чувствуя под босыми ногами мягкий, густой ворс ковра. Глаза Тони темны, губы припухли. Он лениво, самодовольно ухмыляется Баки и садится.

— Он весь твой. — Тони задирает бровь и встает, направляясь к освободившемуся креслу, а Стив улыбается, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, словно их соперничество его забавляет или же его слишком хорошо оттрахали, чтобы оно его волновало. Баки знает — Стиву кажется, они ведут себя как идиоты. Он не ошибается: Баки был влюблен в него как идиот еще с тех пор, когда они были детьми.

— Да, — произносит он, глядя Тони в глаза. — Тут ты прав.

— Баки. — Стив протягивает к нему руку, и даже то, что его только что отымели, не мешает ему без проблем затащить Баки на кровать, на себя, просто взявшись за шлевки на его штанах.

Теперь он прекрасно видит уже бледнеющие следы от щетины Тони на горле Стива, чувствует запах секса, пропитывающий все вокруг, запах спермы их обоих. Но ему некогда об этом думать. Стив тянет его вниз, укладывает ровнехонько на себя, так, что достаточно лишь приподнять голову и можно встретиться с ним губами. Он вздыхает ему в рот, и Баки скорее ощущает это, чем слышит. В первую секунду поцелуй нетороплив и нежен, словно сама вселенная дает им мгновение, чтобы Стив смог к нему пробиться, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя.

Потом Стив снова зовет его по имени, и Баки валится на него, а потом скатывается на бок, и пытается скинуть с себя одновременно трусы и штаны, неловко ерзая, пока Стив не приходит на помощь.

Баки быстро забирается на него снова и усаживается верхом, на бедра, упираясь коленями в шелковые простыни. Как и на кресле, ткань настолько мягка, что Баки невольно дрожит и вздыхает Стиву в рот. Он запускает руку ему в волосы, целует подбородок, линию челюсти, горло, и, когда Стив выгибает шею, подставляясь, кусает нежную кожу, чувствуя соленый привкус пота на языке. Баки прижимается к нему, скользит членом по остывающей сперме на животе, и сползает чуть ниже, чтобы потереться об его уже твердеющий член. 

Баки ведет губами по ушной раковине, тянет за волосы сильнее, просто чтобы вырвать у него стон.

— Ты помнишь? — шепчет он. Он не собирается говорить громче, ему плевать, услышит Тони или нет. Если бы не тяжелое дыхание позади и тихий шелест обивки кресла, Баки вообще бы про него забыл. К тому же, эти воспоминания Тони с ними все равно не разделит. А у Баки они встают перед глазами, стоит сомкнуть веки. — Когда понятия не имел, что тебя заводит?

Стив, задыхаясь, смеется.

— Да.

Баки снова тянет его за волосы, медленно, нарочито, и касается губами уха:

— Помнишь, как я помог тебе узнать? Помнишь, как мы все выяснили вместе?

— Эй, — грубовато прерывает его Тони. — Помнишь, как ты только что подо мной кончил?

Баки его игнорирует.

— Вы двое охрененно смотритесь в моей постели, — низким голосом добавляет Тони, и это Баки спустит ему с рук: он ведь со Стивом, так что это правда.

Баки держит его за волосы, а второй рукой скользит по разгоряченной груди, плоскому напряженному животу и, наконец, обхватывает член. Пару раз проходится ладонью по всей длине, чувствуя, как тот снова наливается кровью, как начинают дрожать у Стива бедра. Потом опускает руку ниже, между раздвинутых ног. Стив уже растянутый, влажный, и Баки тихо матерится, когда в ответ на прикосновение тот стонет и раздвигает ноги еще шире.

— Стив, Стив, — бормочет Баки. Он съезжает к коленям, садится на простыни между его бедер, гладит напряженные мышцы, покрытые мягкими волосками. Прихватив одной рукой бедро, второй он мягко, ритмично потирает раскрытую дырку. Стив сжимается, пытаясь втянуть его внутрь; он весь пунцовый, залитый краской от ключиц до груди. — Ты справишься, если я тоже тебя трахну?

Тони позади тихо ворчит:

— Буду считать это комплиментом.

Стив смеется, а Баки прячет улыбку, уткнувшись ему в плечо: он пока не готов сдаться на милость обаяния Тони Старка. 

— Я знаю, каким ты становишься чувствительным, — добавляет он. Наверное, сейчас это не так, или же Стив просто лучше себя контролирует, но Баки никогда не забудет того тощего, потрясенного паренька из Бруклина, у которого сносило крышу от простой дрочки.

Стив гладит его по плечам, теплый, неугомонный.

— Да, — он улыбается во все зубы. Глаза горят, губы распухли и покраснели. — Ты же знаешь, что могу, я… да. Пожалуйста.

Баки вслепую шарит по простыням, не способный оторвать взгляд от распростертого под ним тела, пока не натыкается на смазку. Стив все еще влажный и раскрытый, но Баки все равно льет любрикант на пальцы и вставляет сразу два. Стив выгибается, хватает ртом воздух. Внутри он тоже скользкий; и по-прежнему тесный, по-прежнему идеальный. 

— Скажи, когда будешь готов. 

— Сейчас, — отзывается он и зажмуривается на мгновение, когда Баки сгибает и проворачивает пальцы. Потом тянет его за шею на себя и целует, медленно, грязно, как в последний раз. — Ты же знаешь, я готов, Баки, давай же.

— Знаю, — бормочет Баки и целует еще сильнее, вдавливает в матрас, отлично понимая, что может делать все это только потому, что Стив позволяет. Даже сейчас. — Знаю.

Он неуклюже натягивает презерватив. Баки к ним так и не привык и вряд ли привыкнет, но когда он, добавив смазки, входит в Стива, весь мир сужается лишь до него одного: до того, как в нем тесно, как он царапает ногтями кожу, как у него под коленями собирается пот, когда Стив обвивает ногами его талию. 

Баки трахает его жестко и быстро — он слишком долго терпел, чтобы сейчас сдерживаться, слишком близок к грани, чтобы тянуть. Да, Стива только что поимели, и с кем-то другим Баки наверняка бы поостерегся, но тот подается навстречу каждому толчку, и стонет, и тяжело дышит, уже полностью возбужденный, с налитым кровью членом, вокруг которого еще подсыхает сперма. Баки впивается пальцами в его бедра, зная, что даже не оставит синяков. Стив упирается пятками ему в задницу, поторапливая; даже сейчас он хочет получить по полной все, на что Баки способен.

— Черт, Стив, — выдавливает Баки. Он держится из последних сил, на каждом движении входит до упора, задыхается, хватая пересохшим ртом влажный воздух. — Какой же ты, блядь… как ты можешь так давать? — Он вбивается в него так отчаянно, что в комнате снова становится шумно — кровать стучит о стену, кожа шлепает о кожу, где-то на заднем плане что-то одобрительно мычит Тони.

Стив долго, низко стонет, хватает Баки за плечи. Выдыхает:

— Это так здорово, вы оба… с вами так хорошо.

— Да, да, дотронься до себя, Стив, — просит Баки, повторяя свои недавние слова, и больше терпеть не может. Он смотрит на распятого под ним Стива, на то, как тот запрокидывает голову от удовольствия, как ласкает себя, подстраиваясь под ритм толчков, пока те не становятся слишком беспорядочными.

Баки накрывает оргазм, и пальцы на ногах поджимаются с такой силой, что сводит мышцы. На секунду он перестает дышать и едва не пропускает, как Стив кончает вслед за ним, хотя пропустить это невозможно: он сжимается на члене, дергает Баки вниз и что есть сил целует, впиваясь пальцами в задницу, удерживая возле себя, внутри себя, словно Баки может куда-то исчезнуть. Стива бьет дрожь, или, может, это дрожит Баки, просто они настолько переплелись, что все ощущения спутались.

Баки прижимается лбом к его лбу и закрывает глаза, постепенно успокаиваясь. Горячее дыхание Стива короткими вспышками обжигает щеку. Стив гладит его по спине, по щекам, словно это Баки сейчас затрахали до смерти, и он смеется, низко, грубовато и устало. Как это похоже на Стива, вечно приглядывать за всеми, даже за теми, кто в этом не нуждается.

— Эй, — шепчет Баки. — Ты в порядке, придурок?

Стив расплывается в улыбке, и он так близко, что Баки почти ничего не видит за белизной его зубов. 

— Да. В полном порядке.

Баки проводит ладонью по его животу. 

— Ну и бардак же ты развел, Роджерс. А ты, — Баки поворачивается в сторону Тони. Попутно он осторожно выходит из Стива, и тот, прикусывая губу, с дрожью выдыхает. — Ты в порядке?

В улыбке Тони слишком много благоговения, чтобы ее можно было назвать самодовольной.

— Еще в каком, — соглашается он.

Стив, не успев отдышаться, снова хохочет так, будто не может не смеяться над ними двумя.

— Тогда идем к нам.

Тони трахает Стива так, словно в его распоряжении все время мира, и Баки знает — он трахает Стива так, будто его время в любой момент может выйти. Стив удерживает их в равновесии, и, наверное, им обоим повезло, что он — суперсолдат. 

Теперь Баки неплохо в этом разбирается.


End file.
